1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a nonvolatile memory apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for outputting a signal stored in a configuration data latch.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile memory apparatus such as a flash memory maintains a plurality of internal configuration data for purposes of apparatus configuration and others. A configuration information storage block is allocated to a specific block of memory unit (i.e., a plurality of non-volatile memory cells) for storing the plurality of internal configuration data. Such a configuration information storage block may be referred to as a code address memory (CAM).
The plurality of internal configuration data stored in the configuration data storage block may include internal bias information, internal logic configuration information, fail address information, redundancy information and so on. During a power-up period, power is applied to a nonvolatile memory device to perform power resetting. During this period, the internal configuration data stored in the configuration data storage block are sensed and outputted through a page buffer of the memory block. The signals outputted from the page buffer are then stored in a latch for use in its internal logic operations.